Soprano Souls
by Clockwork Soul
Summary: A mainly Puzzleshipping drabble/one-shot collection inspired by topics Madam Soprano gives me. Topic 5: Library "I know you've been having a bad week, Bakura-kun," Yugi smiled at the thief, "So... I made you this. I know it'll cheer you up."
1. Claw Machine

**A/N:** Hey guys... Sorry about not writing anything at all. I've been in a serious writers block, schools being a bitch, and have no inspiration at all. I'm seriously thinking about abandoning **_Eternity_** for now, and I haven't been able to write much for **_Masks_**.

So, I told—forced—my friend, **Madam Soprano**, to give me a few topic ideas for some romance drabbles. Since that is, really, what I need most help in.

Thank Ra, she's actually helping me through this cursed writers block.

So, in her wondrous name and honor, I present to you, the **_Soprano Souls_**, a series of drabbles and one-shots based around the only pair I stalk on a daily basis—Puzzleshipping, AKA, Yami/Atemu x Yugi Motou.

_(So, yes, Izzie, you have inspired me to make a Yaoi collection. Yay you.)_

I will post the topic, name, summary, rating, and pairings of these drabbles/one-shots here. They wont relate to each other _unless_ I mention it. I will update whenever I feel like it, so don't expect regular updates. These will all be K-T, no lemons here, from fluff to angst and everything in between, and lots of Yaoi.

Sorry again, for not posting anything. I'm trying, I really am.

-0-0-

**I will say this now and only now:**

**I do not own Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I ever plan to.**

**Also:**

**These drabbles/one-shots contain Yaoi. That means boy x boy, people. Some may be AU, most not. Please, don't read what you don't want to.**

**Criticism is accepted, while flames are used to cook marshmallows. Remember that, people.**

**These will mostly be inspired by Madam Soprano, my dearest friend, also known as Izzie. Hence the name.**

-0-0-

**Topic: **Claw Machine

**Name: **For You and _Only_ You, Aibou

**Summary: **Aibou wanted that Kuriboh plushie. And he would get it for him, even if he had to send the thrice-damned machine to the Shadows to do it.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Solid!Yami.

**Pairings:** Puzzleshipping/Yami x Yugi.

**Notes: **...Luls, so much fluffy goodness.

-0-0-

Yugi stared almost stoically at the large, fluffy, Kuriboh plushie. His head tilted to the side, amethyst eyes blinking slowly at the Duel Spirit in it's glass enclosure. Sewed-on purple eyes stared back at him, unblinking. He glanced down at his hands, which had formerly been shifting through his pockets, only to come out empty.

He sighed dejectedly, preparing for a long sulk back home. It even looked as if it might rain. Great atmosphere.

He blinked when an arm slid shamelessly around his waist, a familiar hand coming into his line of sight, holding two quarters. There was a soft chuckle.

"Now, I don't believe I can allow my light to _sulk_ all the way back home, now can I?" Yugi smiled brightly, flipping around quickly to hug his darkness, almost bouncing in delight.

"Oh, thank you, Mou Hitori no Boku!" He said, bouncing backwards, holding out his hands for the quarters, grinning. But, Yami just smirked, holding up the quarters for inspection.

He hummed, "I don't believe I've ever played this game, Aibou... this.. _claw machine_." He blinked at it, crimson eyes looking at the controls haughtily, "What better excuse then to do it for Mou Hitori no Ore, ne?"

Yugi blinked, before his grin came uncannily close to one his yami's favorite smirks—_'__**Number 17:**__ Are you _quite_ sure you want to do that, and, I don't know, lose the game and/or your dignity aswell?'_—and he tilted back on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back. The picture of innocence, if you disregarded the smirk, "Oh, I don't know, Mou Hitori no Boku... The claw machine is pretty tough. Even I can't win half the time.."

Yami snorted, "Well, then, what do you think I'm here for?" His current smirk—_'__**Number 3:**__ Please. You thought to challenge _me_ with this drivel?'_—melted into another, which made Yugi blush slightly—_'__**Number 24:**__ I'm __thinking of something perverted and you damn well know it.'_—before reverting back, "If you can't beat it half the time, then I'll just take over that half. How hard could it be?"

"Whatever you say, Yami..." Yugi continued to smirk, which slightly unnerved the dark. Yugi didn't smirk unless he knew that whatever was going to happen would either;

A: Undermine his opponent and cause said opponent to either loose all of his lifepoints in one, fatal, confidence-crushing blow, or give him the upper hand so he could quickly deal out that fatal, confidence-crushing blow.

B: When he most definitely and assuredly knows that _he_ is right, and the other is most definitely and assuredly wrong. (This usually proves to be correct, for Yugi has the uncanny ability to be _always_ right. Especially if the other is at risk of a drop-kick or (In Yami's case) banishment to the couch.)

C: Something that will get Jounouchi in _serious_ trouble with Anzu. The girl had one _hell_ of a temper. And, it was hilarious to watch Jounouchi and Anzu go at it.

D: When he knew that whatever his yami was doing, it would get his ass and dignity positively _pwned_. Which would give him a decent amount of amusement.

E: Some -ahem- _certain_ antics of his yami.

All in all, Yugi was a manipulative little bastard sometimes. And that smirk was still there. Seems to be a mix of B and D. Wonderful.

Yami twitched and looked over the controls of the machine, before slipping the quarters into the slot. He poked the analog, glancing up to see the claw move slightly to the right. He smirked—_'__**Number 4:**__ This shall be pwned. In all sense of the non-word.'_

-0-0-

Yami twitched a little more noticeably as he lost. He risked a glance at his light. Yup. Yugi was still smirking, though this one had a bit of a mix with one of his more renowned smirks-'_**Number 5: **__Victory is _mine_, bitch. Now, admit you defeat before I _make _you.'_

He growled low, putting two more quarters into the machine, the Kuriboh plushie having barely moved.

-0-0-

He lost. _Again._

Yugi was still smirking.

-0-0-

Yami re-fed the machine it's quarters, determined.

Aibou wanted that Kuriboh plushie. And he would get it for him, even if he had to send the thrice-damned machine to the Shadows to do it.

-0-0-

"_Take that, you damned machine!"_ Yami cried gleefully, as the Kuriboh plush dropped toward the drop-in box.

"Congratulations, you actually manag-" Yugi cut himself off as the Kuriboh got stuck on the edge of the box, before falling back into the mess of toys. They both stared at it for a moment, before Yugi burst out laughing.

Yami growled, glancing in agitation at the security cameras. Maybe, just maybe, if he covered them with shadows quick enough that Yugi wouldn't noticed and just _Shadow Magic_ the damn thing out, he wouldn't have to send the whole thing to the Shadow Realm.

"Don't even, Mou Hitori no Boku."

Damnit.

-0-0-

Yami smiled softly at the almost childish display his Aibou put off, cuddling the ball of brown fluff to him, "Well, Aibou? Was it worth it? Because it _better_ have been worth it."

"Most definitely worth it, Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi said, smiling up at him. He came over, hugging the dark, and giving him a chaste kiss. Yami had his arms around the others waist, smiling down at him, until Yugi got his 'evil' glint in his eyes, "You know, Mou Hitori no Boku, there _was _this other plush I saw that Anzu might like.. it's one of those.. er- 'Girl Anime' type thing."

Yami scoffed, "No. I will face that blasted machine for you and only you, Aibou."

Yugi grinned, laughing softly, "Good."

And Yami smirked—His favorite, _'__**Number 1:**__ Aibou, I am about to kiss you. And no, there is nothing anyone else or you can do to stop it.'_—and pulled his partner into a kiss that was anything but chaste.

-0-0-

**A/N: **I love Puzzleshipping.


	2. T Shirts and Closets

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I'm actually updating within a month! Heh...

I've decided to put in what song I'm currently listening to while writing these (I'm a music nerd, I always have a song playing, don't judge me), along with a some information about myself. :o Just because I'm kinda OCD and just looks weird when there's no A/N and there probably wont be much I can post up here for every ficlet/drabble/oneshot. XD

-0-0-

**Song:** **_Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums _**by**_ A Perfect Circle_**

This song.. it's so weird...

-0-0-

**I belive in past lives. I belive that dragons existed/exist, and I belive that I was one.**

Before you say how childish that is, dont. I've had dreams. Dreams that are so realistic, your own would pale in comparison. For as long as I could remember, I could feel limbs that were not really there. Phantom limbs, yet I've never had an amputation. _Wings_, claws, fangs, _tail_. You name it, I've felt it. All the time, I feel them. It's really, really weird. I even sometimes feel the need to _snarl_ at people, bare my teeth. Anamalistic urges.

To me, that's proof enough.

-0-0-

**Topic: **T-Shirt

**Name: **T-Shirt and Jeans

**Summary: **Jounouchi didn't know what to think...

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humor, slight romance.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Solid!Yami.

**Pairings: **Puzzleshipping.

**Notes: **Pfff, Cupid!Jou is awesome.

-0-0-

Jounouchi didn't know what to think.

Yugi Motou—_the _Yugi Motou, King of Games, the most leather-esqe person he knew...

Was wearing a simple t-shirt. And _jeans_.

Jounouchi blinked at his small friend, before looking over at the pharoah, noting he looked decidedly miffed about something, his crimson gaze on his protege.

Jounouchi glanced back at Yugi, before a wicked grin appeared on his face.

Jounouchi knew what to think, now.

Now, if you don't mind, he had a certain couple to hook up...

-0-0-

**A/N:** It's short, so I'm doing a double drabble today.

-0-0-

**Song: Kawaita Sakebi**

BAHAHA. Season 0 theme, FTW. ...Moe's soup machine~ x'D

-0-0-

**I play World of Warcraft, the most addicting thing ever.**

That game.. my gods, I don't even...

-0-0-

**Topic: **Closet

**Name: **Vanishing Cabinet.

**Summary: "**Er... hi?"

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humor, slight romance.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Solid!Yami

**Pairings: **Puzzleshipping.

**Notes:** Harry Potter xOver.

-0-0-

Yugi pushed against the door to the cabinet, growling when it didn't budge. He sighed, and sat against the side, glaring (pouting) at the other side.

Damnable bullies. They just _had_ to stuff him into the new cabinet in their science classroom. He huffed as a bright golden glow emenated from his Puzzle, and his look-alike yami appeared, sitting with him in the cramped space.

"Can _you_ get it open?" He asked the spirit, who shrugged, before pushing on the doors. Yugi moved to help him, but the doors still didn't budge. They sighed and sat back, Yugi messing with the chain on his Puzzle. He looked up at Yami, "What about magic?"

Yami frowned, and the shadows around them shifted unnaturally. His frown deepened when nothing happened.

"...Odd. It's as if the closet itself is repelling my magic.." He hummed, examining the dark, old, wooden walls of the cabinet, before turning to his partner, who was watching him curiously, amethyst eyes almost glowing in the soft light the Puzzle had eminated since Yami took a phisical form.

Yugi sighed, "Then I guess we just have to wait until someone comes into the room, then.."

Yami smirked, a mischevous glint in his crimson eyes as he leaned toward his partner, "Well, then, I have an idea on how to pass the time..."

-0-0-

It was sometimes possible for a Vanishing Cabinet to intersect with a different pair. It was a bug the makers of the odd cabinets were trying to fix, but sometimes, much to their displeasure, it happened.

-0-0-

Draco Malfoy was not startled easily.

Sure, if he saw some vampiric _thing_ drinking the blood of a unicorn, he would run. But he most definately did not _squeal_ as Potter suggested.

Sure, he did not like to be in situations that _could_ startle him and/or threaten his life. But then, who didn't?

However, when two almost identical boys fell through the Vanishing Cabinet, looking slightly deshivled and out of breath, he was most definately startled.

The younger of the two, with large amethyst eyes, looked upside down at him—for his head was hanging off the cabinet floor, with the older over him—and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Er... hi?"

-0-0-

**A/N:** Roflmao, Izzie, I think you'll like that one.


	3. Blanket

**A/N:** I never did say that this would be _just_ Puzzleshipping, now did I? :D

-0-0-

**Song: No Matter What**

I actually really like this song. 0.o

-0-0-

**I love** **Nutella**

Yup.

-0-0-

**Topic: **Blanket

**Name: **An Excellent Pillow and a Brilliant Blanket

**Summary: **"No." Bakura said firmly, "I'm staying right here to be the brilliant blanket for my excellent pillow." "_Koe._"

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Warnings:** Slight Yaoi. Solid!Bakura

**Pairings:** Tendershipping/Bakura x Ryou

**Notes: **This is my first attempt at any Tendershipping. I think it's rather cute.

-0-0-

Ryou Bakura awoke to a weight pressing him to the couch in his home, the TV showing static now that the movie had ended. He yawned, poking lightly at the weight, which grumbled and shifted slightly, before looking up at him with indigo eyes.

Tozoku-ou Akefia Bakura, also known as Yami no Bakura—Or rather, just Bakura—blinked at him for a moment, before yawning and ploping back down onto the almost-albino boy.

"...You're an excellent pillow, Yandoushi..." The former tomb robber muttered, clutching the emerald-eyed boy tighter.

Ryou sighed, which, by the way, was rather difficult when someone decided to lay on you. He smiled lightly, "And you're a brilliant blanket, Koe, but we have to get ready for the day."

"No." Bakura said firmly, "I'm staying right here to be the brilliant blanket for my excellent pillow."

"_Koe._"

"No."

"Please, 'Kura?" Ryou started, pulling out the hikaris' great weapons: Adorable Kawaii Desu Moe Eyes and Pout! Level 2, with Adorable Kawaii Voice! Level 3.

Bakura stiffened, resisting looking up at his light, burying his face into the soft fabric of Ryou's shirt, determined to stay right where he was and most definately _not_ look up at his host.

"Koooe~?"

_Shit._ Bakura gulped, reading himself mentally for the attack, before looking up at his light, a muscle under his eye twitching slightly. The duo stared at each other for a moment, Ryou with an adorable pout and Bakura with a determined face.

Bakura suddenly sighed, his head falling back onto Ryou's chest before rolling off the couch and standing, "..._Fine_..."

Malik, who had, unknown to the two almost-albinos, snuck in to their large home, and was currently smirking at the scene from the hallway, spoke up suddenly, startling the other two, "Hmm, can anyone tell me the definition of the term, _whipped_? How about you, Batty-Kura?"

_"How the _fuck_ did you get into our house?"_

...Lets just say the Malik did not stay long.

-0-0-

**A/N:** Please note that my spell-check is being a douche and won't work, so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.


	4. Library

**A/N:** These aren't just romance shots.

-0-0-

**Song: Letter From a Thief **by** Chevelle**

Gods, Chevelle is the _best_ band ever, I love them so much...

-0-0-

**My OTP is Puzzleshipping, and it's pretty much the only Yaoi I'll read.**

Yeah, I'm not a big Yaoi fan, unless it Puzzleshipping. I also like Tendershipping, and when I want a good laugh, Thiefshipping or Conspireshipping. I would say Bronzeshipping, but... I don't know. It just... never grew on me.

-0-0-

**Topic:** Library

**Name: **Figurine

**Summary: **"I know you've been having a bad week, Bakura-kun," Yugi smiled at the thief, "So... I made you this. I know it'll cheer you up."

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **Friendship/Family.

**Warnings:** Solid!Bakura. Friendly!Bakura. Slightly Sentimental!Bakura.

**Pairings:** None.

**Notes: **Iunno, got this idea the other night when I was trying to drudge up some plot bunnies. I realized that I really, really like the idea of Bakura—yes guys, I mean _Yami no Bakura—_being a sort of over-protective older brother to Yugi, just because Yugi gave him a certain wooden figurine. Admittedly, it was originally for this HPxOver I've been planning, but I really wanted to get it out of my system. I'll probably incorporate it into the xOver, though.

-0-0-

Yugi smiled nervously as he fidgeted with the blue cloth that covered up his gift to a certain indigo-eyed thief, as he waited patiently in Domino Library.

He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Akefia Bakura, after he had been freed from Zork's control and allowed to stay in the mortal realm, had mellowed out quite alot. He was still rough, and generally uncaring, of course, but he didn't make an effort to hurt anyone. He'd occasionally give everyone (specifically Yami) hell, though.

This week, however, Bakura had become reclusive and generally unresponsive. Ryou didn't seem overly worried, and when Yugi asked, he said the former tomb raider got like this at certain times of the year. At the same time, Yugi had been having dreams of a white-haired little girl with bright blue eyes.

The girl always seemed to connect with Bakura, but Yugi didn't know how or why. He still didn't know if he should have done this.

Oh well. No turning back now. He sighed anxiously as he spotted short, spikey white hair heading toward him. Bakura sat down across from him with a slight huff, his indigo eyes resting on Yugi for a moment before shifting to the covered gift in front of the little duelist.

Yugi smiled brightly at the thief, "Hullo, Bakura-kun!" He said, and Bakura's gaze shifted back to him, "Thanks for coming!"

"Yeah... Sure. What do you need, Yugi?" Bakura said, his manner being much more... soft-spoken then Yugi knew him to be. The duelist looked at the other worriedly. Bakura never called him 'Yugi'. Back when they were enemies, it was always 'The Pharaoh Brat' or 'The Pharaoh's Host'. When they became sorta-friends, Bakura just settled with calling him 'Twerp'.

"Bakura-kun... Are you okay?" Yugi asked, amethyst eyes trained on the other, practically daring the thief to lie.

"M'fine.." Bakura sighed, "What is it?"

"...If you say so..." Yugi smiled, nervous again, "Well, I noticed you being kind of... down. I asked Ryou about it, and he told me not to worry too much, but..." Yugi grabbed the cloth that covered the rectangular gift, "Well, I've been having these dreams lately, and, well, the person in them always seemed to connect straight to you." Bakura was looking at him, obviously interested.

"I know you've been having a bad week, Bakura-kun," Yugi smiled at the thief, "So... I made you this. I know it'll cheer you up." He pulled away the cloth, and Bakura's eyes widened.

Under it, was a glass case. It was just a simple design, but it was sturdy. Inside, though, was a little wooden figurine, carved with care and precision.

It was of a young girl, probably about 6-9 years of age. She had long, loose-hanging white hair, and bright, sapphire-colored eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and was wearing a loose off-white/tan dress. Her tiny wooden hands were clasped to her chest, while tiny little white angel wings hung behind her. Her face was turned upwards, a soft smile on her face.

Bakura had reached over, pulling the display case over to him, staring at the little angel girl with utter facination. He looked up at Yugi in pure surprise, "Ho-How did you know about her?"

Yugi smiled softly, "That's just it... I don't. I don't know who she is, where she's from, or what her connection to you is. I just knew she was very close to you... and, well, I figured you might like this."

"...She was my sister. My baby sister. Amikia." Bakura said softly, looking back at the figurine.

Yugi blinked, surprised, "...Oh." He hummed, "...I'm sorry."

He knew the story. Because of Aknadin, Bakura had to watch his family and entire village be sacrificed to make the Sennen Items, causing darkness to grow in his heart and rage against the royal line, thinking that the Pharaoh ordered the massacre.

"Don't be." Bakura said, sitting up. He offered the younger duelist a smile, "This... This is more then I could have ever hoped for... Thank you, Twerp."

Yugi laughed lightly, "Anytime, Bakura-kun!"

Bakura smirked at him, getting back into his usual attitude. He looked at the figurine in wonder again, "I didn't even know you did wood cutting, Twerp. Then again, I didn't know you painted until Ryou told me you painted that picture in the living room..."

Yugi smiled brightly at him, "Oh, Jii-chan taught me when I was real little. Amikia there, though, is the first one I've done in a very long time. I'm glad she turned out well. Okaa-san taught me how to paint a few years ago."

"Well?" Bakura scoffed, "She turned out perfect. You have talent, Twerp."

Yugi blushed heavily, ducking his head, "...I guess..."

"...Hey." Yugi looked up at the thief curiously, his face still tinted red. Bakura was looking out the window, a small grin on his face, "...If you ever need anything, Twerp... Yugi... Just let me know. If someone's bugging you... I'll beat the hell out of them. If you really want something... I'll steal it for you." He grinned over at his fellow duelist, "In other words, you need me, for anything at all, I'll come. Got it?"

Yugi laughed, smiling brightly, "Sure, Bakura-kun!"

-0-0-

D'aaww, that was just cute.

(Note, as I'm unable to remember if the showed Bakura's family in the anime/manga, I don't remember what they looked like. I'm pretty sure he had a little sister, though...

But I'm not certain.)


End file.
